


Sympathy is for Squares

by ProfessorPlum



Series: Eat me alive [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: After nearly a year of living together with some sort of fucked up semblance of a family, Sebastian actually started to feel a resemblance akin to parenthood. At least, with his skewed perception of what that actually entailed.





	Sympathy is for Squares

After nearly a year of living together with some sort of fucked up semblance of a family, Sebastian actually started to feel a resemblance akin to parenthood. At least, with his skewed perception of what that actually entailed. Jim’s entire wardrobe came out of his pockets, as well as textbooks and equipment to keep him preoccupied in the absence of a real education. Jim would pour over his hardcovers, eventually surpassing the knowledge Sebastian had managed to retain from his school days. Soon, his little captive was rattling off facts that may well have been make believe for the sense they made to Sebastian, and while it was endlessly annoying being schooled by a thirteen-year-old on maths, it was also somewhat enduring to know there was something Jim was passionate about that Sebastian had helped to foster. 

  
  


He pressed a baseball cap down on Jim’s newly cut and faded hair, interrupting the lad’s intense staring contest he was apparently having with the mobile screen in his hands. It had taken a lot of consideration, trust, and begging on Jim’s part to allow the purchase of such an extravagant piece of technology. All it would take was a few tiny taps from those practiced little thumbs and Sebastian would be carted off prison with a punch card for an asshole. But Jim had been allowed to live in the residential area of the house, equipped with a functioning landline, for some time now, and had never attempted to reach anyone. 

  
  


There were very few rules for the new device, mostly because Sebastian wasn’t familiar with mobile phones that didn’t manually flip open, but in summary, Jim was not allowed to make calls, not allowed to answer any, and not allowed to contact anyone in anyway. The phone had been a thirteenth birthday present, but after only a few weeks, was already starting to get on Sebastian’s nerves for he felt he had to compete with it in order to gain Jim’s attention. 

  
  


“Eat your lunch, remember I’ve got to get my car looked at,” Sebastian reminded as he took a seat next to Jim at the table and began to wolf down his scrambled eggs. 

  
  


Jim tipped up the cap so that he could resume his eye contact, the glowing text reflecting off his dark pupils. “Sure. Hey Seb, look here,” he held the mobile up an arms length away and their faces were mirrored on the large screen where little pink hearts appeared over their heads. Jim gave the phone a little click and their unnaturally smoothed and cutified faces were cemented in still frame. “Oh yeah, that was a good one,” he announced, his attention back down to the screen in his lap. 

  
  


“Enough now, that was ‘sposed to be for emergencies. I don’t want to see you on it all the fucking time.” He really hated the way Jim had begun to roll his eyes whenever he was told something he didn’t want to hear. Sebastian was now unable to threaten Jim as effectively as he once had, and the other’s cavalier, teenage attitude was beginning to drive him up the wall. 

Jim rolled his eyes and reluctantly pocketed the mobile to pick sullenly at his plate of eggs. “Don’t see why I have to come anyway,” Jim muttered, but Sebastian had decided it wasn’t worth the argument. 

  
  


The mechanic wasn’t far away, and after a few attempts of tinkering under the bonnet himself with Jim halfheartedly providing the light, Sebastian had concluded it was most likely the battery and made plans to have it replaced. Jim was just as unhelpful as he’d been at home holding the torch as he was while they waited for the car to be done. Slumped back in a plastic chair, eyes glued to his mobile, while Sebastian spoke with one of the dingy, jumpsuited mechanics. 

  
  


From the corner of his eye, he noticed a woman who seemed to be very interested in talking with Jim, but he ignored her almost as effectively as he ignored Sebastian these days. “That’s a lovely pin on your backpack. My son attends Regen, what level are you in, dear?”

  
  


Sebastian heard the clearly avoidant answer of, “I don’t go to school,” before he was called back to discuss pricing and finance options for his vehicle. Even twenty minutes later, and now that he’d gotten a better look, the middle aged woman with obnoxiously large curls was still talking to Jim, clearly unable to mind her own business while she waited for professionals in jumpsuits to fix her car problems. 

  
  


“Let’s go, we’ve just got to walk around to the car.” Sebastian kept his voice brisk, ignoring the woman and motioning for Jim follow him with a jerk of his head. 

  
  


“Excuse me.” The woman stood up as Jim did, and not much taller. “I was just noticing the condition of your son. You know, a boy his age really should be in school. His jacket is too small for him, it’s riding up arms.” Her tone was indignant but not accusatory. “I run a support group for children of single parents- single fathers- and we’d love to have Jim there with us. It’s every Saturday at-”

  
  


“Thanks, but I’m really not interested.” Sebastian resisted the urge to ball his fists. Did she think he was neglecting Jim? If so, what was that  £ 200 piece of shit in Jim’s hands? What where those new black trainers size 7 doing on his feet? She didn’t know a fucking thing and her ignorance made Sebastian want to hit something. 

  
  


“For fuck sake!” Sebastian announced when they were safely concealed in his newly functional car and back on the road. “What’d you tell her your name for?” He demanded, hands tightly gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles paled.

  
  


Jim didn’t look up, thoroughly fixated. “Well I thought that was like, my name now,” he responded casually, putting his feet up on the glove box.   
  


Sebastian ignored the sarcastic behavior. “Why’d you tell her you don’t go to school?” He made quick glances to the passenger side where Jim sat, clearly determined not to glance up. “You think I want this mess? I buy you new clothes and take you out with me and you just spew my shit to anyone with ears?” 

  
  


“It’s not your shit, it’s mine!” He snapped back before turning casual again. “And she’s right, this coat is a bit small.”

  
  


Jim’s snotty attitude had put Sebastian in quiet fury, and perhaps the boy could sense it for he took his feet down and remained quiet until Sebastian snatched the mobile from his unsuspecting hands and- not wanting to wrestle it into a pocket, simply sat on it. “Give it back, it’s mine, you bastard! You’re going to break it with your fat arse-You’re going to crack the screen!” 

  
  


Sebastian was unrelenting the rest of the drive, despite Jim’s constantly oscillating comments of insults and begging. When the car eventually pulled into the drive, Jim finally fell silent as Sebastian slammed his car door shut and came around to yank Jim out as well, pulling the boy by the front of his ill-fitting coat and pocketing the mobile before the other had a chance. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, okay,” came Jim’s voice from behind his back after Sebastian had pushed him inside and turned to lock the door. “Can I just have my mobile back?”

  
  


He rounded on the boy. “No, no you can’t. Not after you attitude!” Sebastian advanced closer but Jim separated himself in the kitchen, keeping the dining table between them. 

  
  


“Whatever, _DAD._ It’s mine!” He said, suddenly dropping any tone of apology and adopting a more vicious nature with the table safely separating them. Sebastian attempted to head around the table but Jim accordingly, clearly trying to keep his distance. 

“I bought it for you-” He removed it from his pocket. “-And I can break it for you too.” He set it on the table, turned it on, and although he’d never bothered to ask the pass-code, Jim’s wallpaper was clearly visible. “What’s with this shit, huh? What if someone saw that?” He pointed to the photo of them with hearts over their heads which in Sebastian’s mind was obvious treachery.

  
  


Jim braved the other side of the table to try and retrieve his smartphone but Sebastian’s reflexes descended it back into the pocket of his trousers. “So what, are you my dad now? OR MY FUCKING RAPIST!” Jim shouted, but he didn’t have much time to savor the success of the comeback he’d obviously practiced, for in the next second, Sebastian’s hand was tight on his throat, forcing his back down on the table. 

  
  


“Clearly I’ve been too fucking easy on you,” he said, his voice low and menacing, speaking through clenched teeth. He stared down at Jim’s face, enjoying the evident shock and lack of a snarky remark. “You’re right, I’m not your dad, and I’m not your fucking rapist. I’m your god.” It would have been so easy to squeeze a bit tighter, too keep squeezing until those deep brown eyes popped and squeeze some more until those pouty lips turned purple. But Sebastian really didn’t want that, he just wanted some fucking respect. 

  
  


He released his grip on Jim’s throat and relished in the gasp of breath in place of a refusal. “Get downstairs, you’re going to learn some manners, you ungrateful little shit.” Jim stared at him, clearly hesitant. While they often engaged in activities that would make the woman at the mechanic's piss her bloomers, they didn’t often need a room where no one could hear them ‘engaging’.

  
  


Sebastian only had to prompt the lad with a harsh yell of ‘now’ before Jim obeyed, slinking slowly down the stairs as if a guillotine awaited him at the bottom. Sebastian waited a little longer before joining the boy, opening up the fridge and grabbing himself a beer even though it was a few hours before he’d normally submit to such a vice. After downing nearly half, he made his way down the stairs slowly, each step magnifying the anticipation he felt in his chest. 

  
  


Jim was sitting on the bed in the dark when Sebastian came in, and he flicked on the dim light to an instant and overflowing out-pour from his younger counterpart. “Look I’m sorry, I said I was sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ll- I won’t do it again.” But Sebastian only walked over to him, deliberately undoing his belt as he stood in front of where Jim sat, looking up nervously. Two clumsy hands reached out to try and undo his fly, but Sebastian pushed them away. He thought about wrapping the belt around Jim’s neck and forcing his prick down the boy’s accommodating throat, pulling the garment tight until Jim was choking on his full length, but Jim was too used to swallowing his cock for it to make much of an impact. 

  
  


“Stand.” 

  
  


He made Jim stand hunched, with his feet on the floor but his forearms supporting him on the bed, pointy elbows digging into the mattress and ass forced up like a target. Sebastian pressed himself against Jim’s clothed rear, reaching in front of the boy to undo his jeans which were easily pulled down. Next where his pants, which Sebastian tugged down only barely, letting them remain bunched together at the top of Jim’s thighs, only revealing his small, round ass. 

  
  


Sebastian held the belt in his hand and doubled it up, wrapping half the leather around his hand and lifting it up past his left shoulder before bringing it down again with a snap across Jim’s ass cheek. Clearly unprepared for anything other than the idea of a dick in his ass, Jim jumped suddenly, yelping and hopping onto the bed to pull himself against the wall. “Stop! Stop!” He shouted, but Sebastian grabbed his skinny leg and dragged Jim back off the bed. 

  
  


“Stand!” He shouted, feeling his rage accentuated by Jim’s inability to listen. 

  
  


He brought the brown leather down against Jim’s tender flesh four more times in rapid succession, each causing a wicked stripe more swollen than the last, and each making Jim scream into the bed. Though none were a representation of Sebastian's full strength, he had never used anything to assuage Jim’s behavior except for maybe the back of his hand on a few occasions. He knew five licks with a belt was far from the worst thing inflicted on the arses of young boys; his own father had fancied the metal tipped plug from an iron and he’d turned out fine, more or less. 

  
  


Sebastian was breathing heavily and some of his short, pushed back blonde hair had fallen onto his forehead. His anger subsided fractionally when he saw Jim shaking from sobs, but not nearly enough to do more than leave the room. He’d planned on saying something rather cool, like the line about being Jim’s god from earlier, but he honestly felt more shitty than victorious and returned upstairs to finish his beer.

  
  


By the time evening fell Sebastian couldn’t help the nagging feeling of guilt that crept over his skin like an ant colony. In the past, he would often leave Jim down in the basement all day, but the man had grown rather attached to the company. They would usually watch the telly together and Jim had a fantastic knack for predicting the winners of football matches despite not really caring for sports. When they’d watch movies, he’d be entertained only by Jim’s superior comprehension and subsequent explanation of the plot. The house felt strangely empty, as if Sebastian was part of the sofa himself, and the TV was on only to keep the carpet content and the walls from molding. The clock was ticking in the kitchen, and though Sebastian didn’t turn his head to read it, he knew from the light outside that it was nearly six, when they usually ate dinner together. Sure Jim was a picky eater and Sebastian had had to learn to cook accordingly, hell he was spending nearly twice as much on food, but it was a funny kind of pride that came to him whenever Jim complimented his cooking. 

  
  


Sebastian rubbed his rough hands over his face and stood up. The stupid little prick was turning him soft. He walked down stairs and paused outside the heavy door to the basement. It was still open a sliver, but the light was off inside once again and Sebastian peaked in to see a covered lump on the mattress, snoring softly. The steps to the bed were contemplative, but once there, he’d made up his mind and got onto it with a subtle creak, laying to face Jim. 

  
  


“Hey,” he said, loud enough to rouse the boy, who was a fairly light sleeper but often refused to acknowledge alarms. 

  
  


Jim opened his eyes. “Seb?” He mumbled back.

  
  


Sebastian had grown used to the nickname after he’d stopped seeing it as patronizing and started thinking it rather cute. “You’re a good lad, Jim,” he said. “Not like me when I was your age- but proper, and smart, and you’ve got a great arse..” he was not good at apologies but Jim’s unblinking stare was almost worse than his belligerent eye rolls. “I won’t hit you like that again.” 

  
  


“You might,” Jim said back, soft yet smug. “But if I didn’t think I could handle it, I would have been gone ages ago.” He laughed. “I mean, you really bought me a phone. You’re a massive idiot and terrible kidnapper- oh sorry- _god_.” He clarified, and even though Sebastian knew Jim was poking fun at him, he laughed a bit too.

  
  


It was supposed to be pasta night but the emotional exhaustion of the evening had worn down any incentive to cook, and he heated up a frozen pizza as they had tea and biscuits for an appetizer. Jim sat gingerly on his seat which didn’t make Sebastian feel nearly as pleased as he’d hoped, but at least seemed to sedate Jim’s request for his smartphone. He let Jim have half of his beer as they ate pizza if only to back up his point that it was an unbeatable combination. The lad understandably turned up his nose at the taste, and then boasted that he’d consumed more pieces of pizza than Sebastian even though he hadn’t finished any of the crust. He let Jim have the victory though, if only to persuade the boy to join him on the sofa where they were soon pressed together in a sloppy snogging session. 

  
  


It tasted of beer and pizza and Jim had not yet mastered any sort of direction when it came passionate kissing, but Jim felt comfortable on his lap and Sebastian easily disregarded the negative in favor of a warm and inviting body. 

  
  


It was a simple tug on Jim’s briefs that exposed his reddened ass, but dismantling the boy enough to undo his own trousers proved to be more difficult. Sebastian gripped Jim’s hair affectionately and guided the boy’s lips down to his neck so as to focus on freeing his rapidly stiffening cock. 

  
  


Finally his length was pressing up in between them, the pink tip spreading eager drops of lubrication over the smooth skin of Jim’s stomach. With one hand, Sebastian gripped the base of his cock, using the other to maneuver Jim's skinny hips up enough to allow for access. 

  
  


Sebastian released his cock and spit in his hand, bringing it behind to Jim’s rear and sliding it between the crack of his ass. Jim’s mouth was near his collar bone, and yet the moan he made when Sebastian’s slick fingers found his tight, pink hole was as audible as a shout. 

  
  


When Sebastian finally pressed Jim’s body down against his lap, sending the full length of his prick deep inside the tight, warm bowels, Jim did make something of a shout. It no doubt pained the boy to have his recently tanned hide repeatedly hammered, but Sebastian needed only to take the other’s cock in his hand before Jim started responding more positively. He pressed his head into Sebastian’s shoulder and began oscillating his hips to try and match the strokes provided by the man’s large hand.

  
  


Jim never lasted very long and Sebastian simply gripped the base of the boy’s cock to keep him from ending their fun prematurely. He bucked his hips up against Jim’s squirming body, letting the soft whimpers and whines of Jim attempting to thrust more friction against his smaller prick, drive him home. The slapping of skin grew more frantic as Sebastian neared completion, reaching up to grab Jim’s hair and hold the boy tightly against him as he felt himself overcome with a flood of elation. 

  
  


  
After several seconds of near-perfect silence, his cock still gripped tightly by Jim’s ass, Sebastian heard a soft, pleading moan in his ear and began stroking Jim’s cock again. He worked the smooth head of Jim’s cock until he felt Jim tense his muscles and relax with a shaky gasp and several large spurts of cum that painted both Sebastian’s hand and stomach. 

  
  


Jim’s soft panting and spasming insides had an overwhelmingly enjoyable rhythm, and Sebastian resisted the urge to give Jim’s ass celebratory slap so as not to anger the reddened welts still visibly apparent. 

  
  


They stayed like that for several more minutes before Sebastian’s cock softened enough to slip out comfortably, earning a barely audible exhale from the nearly unconsciously boy on his lap. He patted Jim on the back and made to shift the other off him, but Jim’s chest remained resolutely conjoined to his own and so he picked the other up with a strained groan and made for the bedroom despite knowing full well Jim was still awake and just liked the attention. 

  
  


The bed’s soft exterior was extremely inviting, and it didn’t take long before they were both situated under the covers, Sebastian running his hand over Jim’s recently cropped hair. Perhaps the boy was turning him soft, but Sebastian kind of liked it.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I never anticipated I'd be able to create anything resembling a finish to this series, but the constant kudos and supportive comments even years later has inspired me to provide this story with a more satisfying conclusion. While reading through my old work, I was prompted with the idea of showcasing my improvements in both writing and story telling by building off a series a younger me had found so delightfully terrible.  
> I am now so much more adept at editing and dialogue and I wanted to give theses charterers, who still constantly inspire me, a more fully developed ending.  
> This kind of story is not for everyone, but it's just a story.


End file.
